


Only For You

by sevenofhearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Poor Will, and annoying, and he pranks will, but we love him, i don't know how to tag, nico is a dense dork, nico is an oblivious idiot, percy and jason and piper are the bomb, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofhearts/pseuds/sevenofhearts
Summary: pay no heed to this title its not as angsty as i made it sound i swearNico purposefully annoys Will due to his crush. Will has no idea why and confronts Nicoor in which nico is a significant annoyance.  emphasis on significant.  and annoyance.  poor will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> ack this turned out so differently than i planned.  
> ok nico is like the most oblivious cabbage to ever exist and holy cow he sucks at expressing his feelings like woah

“NICO DI ANGELO!”

Nico smiled. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and he was absolutely gleeful. Nico leisurely turned around, coming face to face with a very peeved-looking Will Solace.   
“How can I help you, Solace?” 

Will furiously pointed to his head. “Did  _ you _ do this?”

Nico’s smirk turned into a full out grin. The night before, Nico had given a sleeping Will a potion that was supposed to turn his hair blue, and he was happy to see that it hadn’t disappointed. Truth be told, Nico had a  _ huge _ crush on Will, but of course, no one could know that, especially Will himself, so he had started trying to annoy Will in the easiest ways possible. 

He wasn’t surprised that Will had come to him first. Nico had pulled a childish prank on Will nearly every day for the past year, and Will must have been close to breaking. He had chosen to dye Will’s hair that ridiculous shade of blue in hopes that it would make his  _ stupid _ sunny face less  _ stupidly _ attractive. Of course, it hadn’t worked, and only managed to bring out Will’s  _ stupidly _ blue eyes even more. In a way, Will looked even better.

Nico took his time in replying to Will’s question, lazily glancing up at Will’s hair, and happy to have an excuse to do so. “Maybe. Why?”

“ _ Because, _ Nico, my hair is  _ blue _ , and I would much prefer it  _ not be that way _ ,” Will hissed.

“Sorry, Sunshine, but you’re stuck with blue. Don’t worry though, it’s a nice color on you.” Nico could have sworn he saw a faint dusting of pink cross Will’s cheeks at his words, but decided that it was just wishful thinking, and scolded himself for getting his hopes up.

Will rolled his eyes, before a slow smirk came across his face as he looked back at Nico. “Hey, how did you even get my hair blue, anyway?”

It was Nico’s turn to blush. “I never reveal my secrets, Sunshine.”

Will thought about this. “Fair. Just… whatever it is, when is it going to come out?”

Nico shrugged, surprised that he’d gotten off so easily without a thorough lecture from Will, and decided that he would push his luck. “It’ll come out when I want it to, Solace,” he said, and turned around, leaving a protesting Will behind him. Really, it would come out in a few days, but what Will didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He took a look over his shoulder to see Will glaring at him, but Nico knew that he wasn’t really that angry with him. Nico turned back around promptly so that Will wouldn’t see the wide grin that was blooming on his face.

* * *

Nico’s eyes searched for Will as he sat down at his table for lunch. When they found him a soft smile spread across Nico’s face. Will was such a completely different person from him, Nico found it so  _ strange _ that he liked him so much. Will was always disgustingly happy and always had a smile on his face (unless he was talking to Nico, but that was probably Nico’s fault, now that he thought about it). Honestly, just looking at him was like looking at the sun itself. Meanwhile, Nico was the exact opposite of that. He was broody and  _ literally _ the son of the god of the Underworld, and unless Will believed that opposites attracted, there was no way that he would ever reciprocate Nico’s feelings.

“Dude.” A voice yanked Nico out of his thoughts, and Nico started. Raising his head to see who had interrupted him, he groaned when he saw Percy, Piper, and Jason, and buried his face in his hands, his usual glare returning full force. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Nico groaned. 

“Aw, c’mon, dude,” Percy laughed, and Nico felt a surge of appreciation for the fact that his friends put up with his grumpy demeanor. “Can’t we sit with our gloomy buddy? What if we just missed you?”

“Well actually, according to camp rules, you  _ can’t  _ sit with your ‘gloomy buddy’, but as you clearly know, I could care less about camp rules, so I  _ guess  _ you can sit here until Chiron kicks you all out,” Nico said grumpily, although he was really quite grateful for their company. 

“Also, we were kind of worried that you’d completely spaced out. You were staring at Will for, like, twenty minutes, and we wanted to make sure you were okay,” Piper butted in, wiggling her eyebrows at Nico, who was very much regretting his choices in friends. 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” he hissed. “I was not  _ staring _ . And it has  _ not  _ been twenty minutes.” 

“It totally has. And you totally were. Dude, it’s nothing to be ashamed of if you like Will. He’s a cool guy.”

Nico tried (and failed) to hide his furious blush from his friends, who he thought that he had never hated more. Of course he liked Will, and of course he was never going to tell them that. He had learned the hard way that when Piper knew you liked someone, bad things happened. So he took the easy road: denial. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do  _ not _ like Will Solace, and I am most definitely  _ not  _ discussing this with you guys. I’m going to go train now. Jason, you’re coming.” Nico could always count on Jason to back off if he made it clear that he was uncomfortable talking about something.

Jason shrugged and got up, jogging to catch up with Nico. “They’re right, you know. There’s nothing wrong with liking Will, but I don’t think that relentlessly annoying him is the best way to get his attention.” He put his hands up in surrender when Nico shot him a glare. “Okay, we don’t have to talk about this, but you know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me, right? Just… give it some thought, okay?”

Nico sighed and nodded, storing Jason’s words in the back of his mind to deal with later.

* * *

Training with his sword was a guarantee of calming Nico down. He was able to completely lose himself in his movements, the swords making up his main focus. He appreciated that Jason didn’t try to take him out of the trance he was in while they parried, and he strongly suspected that he felt the same way about training that Nico did. The only sounds in the open space were the sounds of swords thrashing, and the occasional mumble of “Sorry, dude” whenever a sword was dropped or forced out of a hand. Nico was usually too good to get hit; the only person who really matched his skill level was Percy. Today, unfortunately, was not one of those situations. Jason’s sword nicked his arm, and he felt the sticky sensation of blood trickling down it.

“Oh, man, sorry dude,” Jason yelped, putting down his sword and rushing to inspect Nico’s arm. 

“No, I’m fine, let’s keep going,” Nico protested, but Jason wouldn’t hear it.

“Are you  _ kidding _ me, Nico? This is really bad, we’re taking you to the infirmary. Honestly, Nico, I know you have high pain tolerance, but this is ridiculous.”

Nico warily looked at his arm, and wasn’t too surprised to see that Jason was right. It was a lot worse than he’d expected it to be. It really didn’t make sense to Nico, that such a minor pain could look like that. He shrugged at Jason, then winced, because he  _ really _ needed to be careful not to do that, it hurt, and said, “Yeah, okay, I’ll go, but only for you.”

A small smile crept across Jason’s face as he started leading Nico to the infirmary. “Do you want me to stay while you get it treated, or no? I mean, just because, you know, Will will probably--”

Nico’s glare cut him off. “ _ Don’t _ finish that sentence while you’re still on my good side. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Okay,” Jason said, scratching his arm awkwardly. “Um, I guess I’ll go now. I hope you get your arm fixed. Sorry about that, by the way.” Jason turned to leave, and Nico sighed.

“Wait, Jason.”

Jason turned slowly. “Yeah?”

Nico gave a small grin, hesitated, and pulled Jason into a rare hug. Jason seemed so surprised that he almost didn’t hug back. “Thank you, Jason,” Nico muttered, before pulling back, then turned to walk into the infirmary, leaving a very startled Jason behind him.

Nico grinned to himself and entered the infirmary.

“Can I help you?” was his greeting as Will looked up. 

Nico shrugged and simply held out his arm. “It doesn’t hurt that much, but Jason made me come here.”

Will took one look at Nico’s arm and recoiled. “What do you _ mean  _ it doesn’t hurt that much, Nico, it could already be infected. What the Hades did you even  _ do _ ?”

It took all of Nico’s willpower not to smile, Will was so  _ adorable _ . “Jason and I were training, and he may have  _ accidentally _ nicked me with his sword. Really, I’m fine. I think that you’re overreacting.”

Will rolled his eyes and led Nico over to one of the cots. Nico watched as he busied himself with getting nectar and a bandage. “We’ll put some nectar on it before we stitch it up, alright? It should help it along with the healing process.” Will was one of the only people who didn’t act like he was scared, or the least bit intimidated by Nico, and there were moments when Nico greatly appreciated that, but there were times when he most certainly wished that Will would just think he was the least bit scary. Or cool. Really, Nico usually hated being treated like that, but it would be more than acceptable for Will to do. 

He nodded at Will and relished the feel of the nectar sinking into the cut. When Will started stitching, he let himself get lost in his thoughts. He wondered for a moment what Jason and Percy were doing, and hoped that Jason wasn’t still beating himself up about Nico’s cut. He could argue with Jason all he wanted, but he knew that Jason’s worry wouldn't cease in the least. He appreciated Jason’s protectiveness, even if he usually made a fuss of things. He was the big brother that Nico never knew he needed, and for that Nico was thankful.

Nico was pulled out of his thoughts by Will’s soft voice. “Nico?”

Nico hummed in recognition.

“What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?” 

Nico froze, noticing that the hand that had been slowly stitching him up had stopped, and Will’s hand was now resting on his arm. He remained quiet, praying to all the gods that Will would drop it. Unfortunately, the gods were not on his side today.

“Nico,” Will’s voice was harsher now. “Answer the question.”

Nico gulped. “I--I don’t--.” Will looked up at him, a face full of questions and an anger that NIco hated to have put there. Making a split second decision, Nico grabbed Will’s face and kissed him, and it was perfect, and everything he’d ever dreamed it would be, and Will tasted like strawberries, and  _ what was he doing _ ? Will’s muffled sound of surprise brought him back to his senses, and he immediately pulled back, mortified. Without another rational thought, Nico jumped away from Will and shadow travelled back to his cabin, mind rushing.

* * *

It took ten minutes for a soft knock to sound at Nico’s door. Nico was silent, hoping that whoever was out there would get the hint and  _ leave _ , because couldn’t they tell that he was in the middle of wallowing in self despair, and would they just  _ leave him alone _ because they should  _ know _ this, of  _ course _ Nico was distraught, whoever it was could go jump in the lake.

A knock came again, harder this time. “I know you’re in there, Nico.” Gods, of  _ course _ it had to be Will, of  _ all people.  _

“Go away, Will.” 

“ _ No _ , Nico, I’m not finished stitching up your arm and I don't want it to get infected. Let me in.”

“No.”

“Doctor’s orders, di Angelo.”

Well,  _ fine,  _ if he was going to play that card. Nico groaned and moped over to the door. “Fine.” He opened the door slowly, and Will stepped in with his needle and surgical thread.

“Why’d you run off?” asked Will quietly. “You know, I like you too.”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?”

Will laughed, and his  _ stupid _ perfect laugh sounded like  _ stupid  _ perfect sunshine, and  _ ugh _ , Nico was so done. “Yes, you daft dork, of  _ course _ I do.”

Nico grinned so hard he thought his face would split, and he bumped his (uninjured) shoulder with Will’s. A blush spread across his cheeks as he mumbled, “Do you… maybe wanna do lunch sometime?”

Will returned Nico’s gesture, gently bumping their shoulders together again. “Only if you promise not to shadow travel away again.” 

Now Nico was really blushing, so he ducked his head, and grumbled, “Don’t push your luck, Solace.”

Will’s grin dialed up to full force blinding, and then turned into a playful glare. “Now, about shadow travelling--”

Nico cut him off with a groan. “Shut  _ up _ , Will.”

Will laughed, and Nico was in heaven.

And, well, if they walked out to dinner hand in hand, both smiling like complete idiots, well, nobody needed to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> ack this fic turned out so differently then i intended it to but okay here we are
> 
> also  
> i watched the "iconic solangelo movie" about rapunzel  
> i liked it  
> and holy crackers its different from the book  
> im not complaining  
> but woah  
> magic flower  
> it was interesting  
> has anyone here read the book because like  
> its so very different  
> please tell me someone knows the actual plot of rapunzel
> 
> so i was actually also gonna post this sooner but i got caught up with something and i didn't  
> not sorry  
> because its a wonder im posting this at all i wasn't even planning to write today  
> but hey when inspiration strikes
> 
> im kinda thinking of doing a coffee shop au but akdhfdaio the cliche is so strong in those  
> or a flower shop au  
> and i have this one other idea  
> ack i don't know which to do first help
> 
> and again  
> completely unedited  
> so  
> yeah


End file.
